1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to surveillance systems, and particularly to a virtual keypad for a security system.
2. Description of Related Art
False alarms occur in many security system operations. Most of the times, the end users of the systems are the biggest contributors to the false alarms. For instance, false alarms are generated when a user fails to disarm the alarm within the allowed entry delay time, that is, the time allotted by the security system for a person to enter the area and disarm the alarm before the alarm triggers. This may happen, for example, if a user is unable to get to the physical location where the control panel is installed within the entry delay time, in order to disarm the security system.
In other cases, users cause false alarms by leaving the premises without properly securing the door. For example, if an end user arms the system and leaves the premises without completely securing the entry/exit door, ordinarily this would become a false alarm. That is, at the end of exit delay time, the entry delay time would start and generate an alarm upon expiration.
In other situations, a security system user such as a homeowner sometimes would like to know the status of the security system when he or she is away from home. For example, a user who has left the house may wonder whether he or she has activated the alarm system before leaving, or whether the system is working properly, the kind of information that is typically displayed on a status display of a security system control panel, that for example, a user has mounted on a wall in his or her house. Currently, there are a limited number of options for remotely confirming security status of one's alarm system.
Thus, it is desirable to have an improved system and method for remotely controlling, confirming or accessing a security system control panel device that is typically located at a premise being secured.